Because I Knew You
by CrystalBVB
Summary: Sequel to RinsDarkMagician's "Dont Save Me" A year after Chazz's suicide a new student who can see ghosts comes to the DA. What happens when she befriends Chazz's ghost and decides to gain revenge on his brothers? T Rated, may go up to M


**Ok, so for ages I've planned to make a story when Chazz was a ghost. And I wanted to write a sequel to what I thought to be a great Yu-Gi-Oh GX story. I came across ****RinsDarkMagician****'s story "Dont Save Me" and figured I could kill two birds with one stone. So this is my sequel to ****RinsDarkMagician****'s "Dont Save Me"**

A year after Chazz's suicide a new student who can see ghosts comes to the DA. What happens when she befriends Chazz's ghost and decides to gain revenge on his brothers?

**Because I Knew You...**

(Chapter 1: Strength To Go On)

_Welcome home__  
__While away__  
__They have tampered with the locks__  
__And your things they rearranged___

_"We propose a better way"__  
__Said the note they left behind__  
__In their wake of disarray__  
__You fell in place_

Mujakina, Kina for short, was listening to her music on her flight to Duel Academy Island. She liked to listen to music, but only the songs that fit her mood at the time. In this instance, it was happening. She listened to the lyrics, thinking of how exactly she could relate. She sighed and decided she could really relate her entire life to this song. She remembered how in this case she was moving, yet again, to another school, and how everything will have changed yet again when she got home. Her parents sent her everywhere. She scarcely stayed for a few months in one school, before her family would drag her back to the house. She would come back and everything would have changed. Her stuff would have been moved from her room, her stuff that her jealous siblings wanted would be stolen. Her parents would have ether gotten back together, split up again, or be with yet another boyfriend/girlfriend. It was very commonplace for their household. Her mother would have a new boyfriend almost every week, who had another set of strict rules, such as no back chatting, no eating certain things in the fridge, no talking to mum at all while he's around, ect. They think their way is always the better way, fuck the feelings and ways of life of the family they have entered.

_Don't fall asleep__  
__They'll find us here__  
__I know a place to disappear__  
__As a voice proclaimed___

_What we are is the sum of 1000 lies__  
__What we know is almost nothing at all__  
__But we are what we are till the day we die__  
__Or till we don't have the strength to go on__  
__Till we don't have the strength to go on_

Both Kina and her friend, Shirika, had known all too well they were born of lies and deceit. Kina wasn't even her father's child. It didn't take long for them to discover they were more than friends. They were sisters in fact. Sisters born into unwelcoming and at times, hostile families who ran on money rather than love. But with each other, they had the strength to go on... or so Kina had thought.

_Let us cry__  
__Let us be__  
__Let us open up our hearts__  
__Without fear of anything___

_Faith alone__  
__Is all we need__  
__To traverse this burning bridge__  
__Now before it gets too late__  
__You claim "it's fine"___

_But the heart reveals__  
__What smiles betray__  
__Your sad sad eyes gave you away__  
__And don't you know___

_What we are is the sum of 1000 lies__  
__What we know is almost nothing at all__  
__But we are what we are till the day we die__  
__Or till we don't have the strength to go on__  
__Till we don't have the strength to go on_

Tears filled Kina's vision as memories filled her mind. Being hurt by her family for the weakness of crying in front of them... but the memory if what she was crying for the last time, was much more painful than any of the hurt memories left behind by her family... Shirika had lost the strength to go on... 4 months ago she was called home from yet another school... to discover her best friend and half sister, dead. Kina gave a sad smile. _'She went out in style though... I'll give her that...'_ she thought sadly. Shirika had died in an almost romantic fashion. She had surrounded herself with objects she adored most. A lot of the objects were crystals and romantic-gothic decorations from Kina, others were love letters and the odd gift she received once a month from a secret admirer. She had written suicide notes to her family, allowing everyone to know what she thought of them... and one to her. The note was touching but the memory hurt so much she dared not remember the words written on the black paper, in her faveroute silver pen. She remembered the way the letters looked though... bright silver against the black paper... swirly and fancy but not to the point Kina could not read it. Obviously Shirika had used her favourite quill pen, and the bottle of silver ink she only ever used to write out special cards to those she liked. She had dressed herself up. Her honey coloured hair was left in loose ringlet curls that cascaded down her pillow. Her makeup was done perfectly and matched what she was wearing. A Powder-purple Lolita dress. It wasn't too frilly, but enough to be very cute... She had poisoned herself, and drifted into death in her sleep with a small smile on her lips. In her state of death, she looked like a porcelain doll...

_Our shoulders bear an awful weight__  
__But still we trudge on just the same__  
__Our colours run then leave a stain__  
__They blacken our once honest name__  
__But how can we argue, tell me__  
__Over the fury and the fire__  
__How many times can we tell you that we__  
__Are not like you, we see right through__  
__Your poor disguise that fails to fool__  
__The wary eye that's trained on you_

Kina clenched her fists tightly. DAMN IT! How DARE they pretend like nothing happened! By the end of the day she was found, both families, Kina's and Shirika's, had seemed to have forgotten Shirika had ever existed. Her death affected no one. They hastily planned a burial, but not a funeral, and one only Kina had attended. For the four months she was home everyone had continued the charade, the fake, the pretend. Pure ignorance combined with pride prevented them from facing up to the sorrowful fact that they had lost someone who should have been loved by them. And It was most likely their own fault that it had happened too... Kina had tried to break this spell of pride and stupidity. Her family made the decision that they could not handle being with someone who was not as ignorant as themselves... and so it was agreed she would stay with her uncle, Professor Banner, who had been neglected as the Black Sheep of the family years ago, and she had never met before. Her stomach clenched a little at the thought of having both an uncle and a teacher as egotistical and vain as her other family members. Her life would be made even more of a hell, because this time, in school, or at home, there was no escape...

_What we are is the sum of 1000 lies__  
__What we know is almost nothing at all__  
__But we are what we are till the day we die__  
__Or till we don't have the strength to go on__  
__Till we don't have the strength to go on__  
__Yeah we don't have the strength to go on_

There was a jolt as the plane landed. Kina put her iPod away and glanced at herself in her compct mirror. She sighed sadly at the vision staring back at her. Kina was very pale, short and slim. Her skin had taken on a slightly deathly tone, her eyes surrounded by dark circles from lack of sleep. She had hardly slept an hour a night since her best friends death... Her hair was black as night, and stuck out, spiking in odd directions, say for one small part at the side of her head, which was shaved short and died a neon blue. Her hair fell into her left eye, which was pure black, but the other, was a deep, dark, yet vibrant purple, with small silver flecks, rimmed with black eyeliner. She was dressed in her own version of the Slifer blazer. The sleeves had been ripped off and the bottom of the shirt was in tatters. The ends were blood red but faded up into a black colour even darker than her hair, and the trim was also blood red. She had removed the white buttons and replaced them with small silver skull buttons, and she ware a dark grey shirt beneath. Her lower body was clothed by lightly torn black skinny jeans, and a pair of newrock boots which had blood markings dripping down the sides. And a red bandana was tied around her knee in a somewhat punky fashion and a pair of lether gloves dawned her hands. Aside from the perfect hair, she looked like death itself, and she felt it too.

Kina sighed as she walked off the plane, greeted by a none-too-familiar face. It was a man. A very, very tall man at that, with long black hair that was tied into a loose ponytail via a red ribbon in his hair. His face was kind and warm. He was pale, but by no means as pale as Kina, and he was holding onto a very overweight, lazy and bored looking cat, in, what Kina could imagine was only the most uncomfortable position for a cat to ever be in.

"Professor... Banner?..." Kina mumbled, looking more at the cat than anything else. She found the feline strange... a little too strange. The cat mewed lazily, as Banner smiled and placed the cat down on the ground.

"Yea, I _am _Professor Banner, but please, call me Uncle Banner! I am your mothers estranged brother after all!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms around the girl... but his smile, soon turned into a frown, as Kina froze and tensed. "I see... my sister has never encouraged you to show affection... Don't worry Kina... I swear I will help you... and protect you..."

He knew his sister was heartless, and had been since their father's death... but to neglect her youngest child to the point that she doesn't even know how to properly show emotion or affection? This was a low, even for his sister. A low he only ever thought two people could achieve. He had seen the results of such cruelty once before... in Chazz

Kina whimpered as Banner became ridged. Sorrow, hate and anger pulsed through him, as the events of that day... the day Chazz took his own life, shot his mind. Kina wasn't the only one scared to see Banner like this. Even a simple frown was a far cry from his usual demeanour, but for the past year, it wasn't exactly rare for him to become enraged when confronted with the memories of Chazz's suicide. The sight of Banner's rage had even, at one point, been enough to make Professor Crowler cry and wet his pants.

"Uuuh... Prof- Uncle Banner?" Kina begged his attention, feeling uncomfortable in the arms of the often childlike teacher in front of her.

"I apologize Kina. For the past year, my mind has been far from at ease... I shall explain later over diner, I have a few friends I'd like you to meet. This way to the Slifer Dorm!"

Banner gently lead the teenaged girl to the dorms. They looked like a block of old, run-down flats, but painted red. It was far from the 5 Star accommodation she was used to being sent to, but then, she never was comfortable in those swanky, stuffed-up places anyway. She felt more like she was home, instead of a posh prison.

She was lead into a shack-like building beside the dorms, which turned out to be the lunch hall. The room was already holding a few people. There was a girl and a boy who definatly didn't belong to Slifer. The girl had long, ash-blonde hair, and sported an Obelisk Blue shirt, where the boy had greyish black hair and a yellow blazer. There were two others who defiantly were Slifers. One had bright blue hairm and cute little glasses perched on his nose, the other had messy brown hair of all different shades, and had the silliest look on his face, like he never had a care in the world. They were talking and laughing, until they saw her and Banner. They fell silent and their faces turned serious. Kina wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, she wanted to shout at them to piss off... and she wanted to ask them why they seemed to hat her the second she had walked in. The boy in yellow was the first to step forward, trying to smile a little, asif he had read her thoughts.

"I apologize for the harsh stares my friends and I have given you... it is a very long explanation. But know this now, we do not dislike you, its just a matter of circumstance." He tried to explain, without giving too much away about what they were soon to discuss... but he gave up, seeing that he was only confusing the poor girl more.

Banner sat everyone down, and introduced Kina to everyone. Kina just smiled shyly at all of them. The one who was sitting beside her, Jaden, seemed to have an infatuation with putting his arm around her shouler, which confused her. She kept shrugging him off, but he never took the hint. She eventually gave up on trying to pry the young man off her, and came to find she enjoyed the feeling of his useless, but warm and caring notion.

"I suppose you are curious as to where you are going to be staying." Banner finally spoke up over Jaden's jibberish (which he only spoke between his inhalation of food). Everyone fell silent and serious once again. "Well, that is what is hard for us Kina... there are no other girls in Slifer, never have been, so there is only one room you can stay in.. but it is hard for us Kina..."

"Hard for you? What do you mean..." The girl look confuddeledly at her uncle.

"You see... a boy who was in the Obelisk Blue dorm... used to stay there. You see Crystal, Chazz Princeton, little brother to Slade and Jagger Princeton, began to struggle with the pressure that his brothers put on him, to become a top duelist... he began cutting himself, and slowly began to loose his will to live as well. He finally accepted our help. On nights he really needed it, he would use this room to stay with his friends... but after the holidays, things went back to normal. He began avoiding us, and the day his brothers came to Duel Academy again... he ended his life. He couldn't handle being around his brothers at all anymore..."

Syrus interrupted, standing and turning to run out of the room, sobbing, but Jaden grabbed his wrist and held his small friend close. Kina wished she knew of an action she colud use to help out too... but no such action came to mind. Did a hug, like Banner had given her earlier, aply to this scenario too? Would that make him better? Would that make it worse? Was there something more she could do? She felt so clueless and helpless. She felt tears threatening to fall but she stopped them and put her concentration away from Syrus.

"You have to understand... you being in his room is sturring alot more memories and thoughts that we thought it would..." Alexis looked to Kina sadly. "Some of his stuff is still in his room... please understand that none of this is your fault, but we will struggle with you being so close to where he was... we figured you deserved to know, instead of us acting cold towards you."

Kina nodded, almost none-caringly, and everyone frowned for a second. They had just told her about the most horrific thing they have ever experienced... and she was shrugging it off, asif it was nothing at all. What kind of a monster could just shrug off the death of an innocent victim driven to taking their own life? And wose, the fact that she's moveing in, asif to erase him, erase the few good memories they had of him! She is destroying the spirit of the Chazz they wished to remember and she couldn't care less! But then, she did something, that none of them ever expected.

"I'm sorry if your shocked by my reactions... its not that I don't care, but death isn't such a big deal to me anymore... It isn't something I can explain right now... I'm not ready... but I assure you all, this doesn't mean I don't care for what happened to your friend... I think its best if I sleep now... goodnight." And with that, Kina stood, and walked out of the hall, leavening the others completely bemused.

**Ok, not to bad for my first episode. Dont worry, Chazz is in the next one! Please tell me what you thought. R+R and I will update in a while. The more reviews I get the faster I'll type so get those reviews rolling if you wanna see more ^^ **

**HUGE thanks to ****RinsDarkMagician** **for letting me use her story Dont Save Me to write a sequel to. If you've not read Dont Save Me before yet then read that before continueing to read this. **

**Warning, you will need tissues because you will cry, and ice because your blood will boil with anger... that or I only did cuz I'm a whimp XD**


End file.
